Barcodes and unique identifiers, such as radio frequency identification devices (RFIDs), are used in numerous applications from tollways to consumer sales. However, a need continues to exist for less expensive, tamper-proof, data identifiers and coding systems that have a smaller form factor and are easier to read than conventional systems.